


Crowded Isolation

by Illogical_logicality



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Babies, Boys Kissing, Cats, F/M, M/M, Molestation, Rape, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illogical_logicality/pseuds/Illogical_logicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Grimmjow find themselves stranded in the desolate plains of Hueco Mundo. A familiar figure appears and returns them "home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing. I deleted the first one because it was awful.

_After having to go through the efforts of walking, running, opening a garganta, and defending themselves against the Shinigami and going to a diplomatic meeting, Ichigo and Grimmjow find themselves inside a dark room which has buzzing and flickering lights on the sides, quite murmurs and strapped to an object that has been tilted. They hear a creak and the close of a door. There were now no more whispers._

_"Oi! Berry, what's going on?" Grimmjow asked_

_"Beats me" replied Ichigo_

_"We need to escape" Grimmjow suggested_

_"I know, but to where?" Said Ichigo_

_"Er... How about Hueco Mundo" Grimmjow suggested again_

_"Hell no!" Ichigo exclaimed_

_"Its either there or the world of the living"_

_"I would like to go to the world of th-" Ichigo was interrupted_

_"Too bad, we can't go there" he deviously smirks._

_"You Bitch!"_

_"You're the bitch"_

_"What?!"_

_"You'll learn later, we need to focus on escape"_

_"Okay, I'm listening"_

_Their intricate plan was to chew the rope. Luckily, it was quite soft but tasted like chewy cardboard. They slowly chewed looking out for people about to come in. Nobody did. As soon as they got out, they tiptoed through the window and walked by the window. They saw a framed picture of somebody waiting in the tulips. They crept out the door and the bright contrast in light levels blinded them for a moment. Then they started to power walk to where the sign said Exit. Thinking that this may be the Technological Bureau of Research and Development, it may be more complex than this. So they decided to follow the corridor saying "Definitely not the exit" down the hallway was a whitewashed wall and black strips separating the wall and the floor. The floor was a marbled granite stone that reflected the bright shine of the lights in a different textured tone. There was a great flight of stairs before them and on top was a platinum beam of light. They quickly ascended the staircase and went outside._

_The outside of the Bureau was very pleasant; there were birds tweeting in the trees, navy blue tiles going across the ground, white walls with roofs._

_"Alright, I'm going to open a garganta, so step back, okay" Grimmjow ordered. Ichigo did as he was told and stood about ten meters away from him. A loud, almost ripping void sound came and a purple rimmed mouth opened up. He took a step inside and gave a **scooping**  command. Ichigo got the idea and followed him through. Grimmjow grabbed his hand, Ichigo blushed, and made way to get across the vast void of oblivion. 'Even though we had to make a bridge out of reishi the first time I came, I don't have to now', Ichigo wonders,'it might be because he's holding on my hands'._

_By the time they had arrived, Ichigo was half asleep. The garganta run was never usually that long and never sapped reiatsu from passers. They had arrived in the Menos forest, it was eerily quiet. There were a few hollow calls and screams, but there was nothing more,"I thought you knew where you were going!" Ichigo scolded._

_"I didn't realise it, somebody must have tampered with the garganta sequencing" Grimmjow explained._

_"Now we're stuck in the Menos forest, with nothing to eat, nothing to drink, no shelter and no warmth." Ichigo complained._

_"Actually, you don't need to drink, you can manipulate the reishi here to provide liquid. Pure liquid spirit and souls."_

_"I don't want to drink souls, maybe Shiro would, but not me!" Ichigo shouted._

_"Also you don't need to eat because you're in soul form, are you not?" Grimmjow questioned._

_"Oh Yeah!" He realised_

_"Here take this" Grimmjow chucked a cloth at him,"what the hell is this?"_

_"It's a reishi fibre cloth. That's the best you get, unless you're better at sowing or weaving, which is unlikely 'cause I'm a hollow and you're a human." He teased._

_"I can do better" Ichigo sulked. He closed his eyes and it revealed an entire population of them. All of them looked like individual stars of a solar system. He grabbed one of the particles and began weaving and sowing a material. It didn't take long until he managed to get a black piece of cloth. He opened his eyes and finds Grimmjow starting a fire. There was already smoke and a small burst of fire jumped up and charred part of Grimmjow's black cloth. He chucked some sticks on the fire and carved up some logs with his zanpakuto._

_"Ha! I didn't think you'd be able to that shit" Grimmjow teased, again._

_"Well I've proven you wrong grandpa!" Ichigo retaliated,"How old are you actually?"_

_"Firstly, fuck you, and secondly, I'm not going to answer"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Reasons"_

_"Oh yeah, you know those cloths you made, they're sentient parasites. Well they can be both parasitic and symbiotic." Ichigo turns around him to see the cloth, but find it missing. He then notices a wet liquid on his arm. He looks down to see a black parasite sucking at his arm, drooling at the same time,"Argh, what the hell!"_

_"They're only playful and obedient if they are created by a hollow adjuchas level or over. Guessing by yours, it's most playful." Ichigo looks to see Grimmjow playing with his liquid thing. He seems happy. At least they've not lost their sanity._

 

 

 

 


	2. Rescue. Partly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that the text on the first chapter was all in italics.

_By the time that they were done playing, they were lying on the floor, with spots and cuts. Their sentient parasites had enveloped their bodies keeping them warm. Grimmjow was first to wake up, he rubbed his eyes and scraped off his black parasite and dumped it on Ichigo, where it joined up with the other one. He began looking for firewood and walked off, but still stayed at least 10 meters near him._

"Arrrrghh!" A scream came from nearby, it sounded childish and feminine. Grimmjow immediately dropped his pile of wood and ran frantically towards the scream. There he saw a particularly large hollow trying to stab a small child. This particular child had smal short blue-green hair, a green "hoodie" and a hollow mask which had been partly broken. Her face was visible and showed a very terrified young face with small teeth and a pink mark on her face, going across. Grimmjow recognised the person. She was called Nelliel Tu Odelschvank, former tercera, Espada. As soon as Nel saw his face, she latched onto his leg and shouted, in a scared tone,"Kitty-cat, pwease help meeeeeeeeeee!" She sobbed as snot and saliva began soaking his contrasting white clothes,"Sexta-sama, pweeeeaaaasee! He going to eat me!" When the hollow, that was terrorising her, heard this, he instantly backed away.

"Have you been tormenting Nel!?" He half shouted and asked.

"Nel? Who's Nel? Nelliel Tu Odelshvank is not here" the hollow replied

"This is Nel" he points down at the green child beneath her as she glared at the hollow. The lost hollow laughed heartily,"This is the great tercera Espada! She's nothing more than a measly child!"

"Oh yeah Nel! I forgot to give you this" he produced a small wristband that was silicon, it had some sort of button on it,"When we were away, I met a shady character, his name was Urahara Kisuke. He gave me this band and **specifically** told me to give this to you." He put the band on Nel's wrist,"Push the button" Nel did as she was told and pushed the button. A great cloud of pink smoke exploded over her and she stepped out. She was now much taller. Her green "hoodie" had turned into a two part dress, half covering her hips and the other half covering most of her body. She had a thick black tattoo of the number '3' on her back. A tiny fraction of her breast was exposed,"Now do you believe me?!" The hollow was shocked. He was so shocked that he disintegrated into sparkles of dust,"What the hell were you doing out here?!" Grimmjow asked.

In a much more grown up voice, she said,"Pesche and Dondochakko weren't here when I woke up. We were searching for berries to give to Gin at Las Noches." Aizen had already been defeated, Tōsen was killed by him in the war. Gin stayed inside of the meeting room, eating ramen. The Espada stayed with him. For some reason, Aizen decided to be nice and use Kyōka Suigetsu instead of sacrificing his subordinates. Though, this caused him to die.

"Alright, let me grab Kurosaki and lets looked for berries." They both sonidoed towards their camp. Ichigo was lying on the floor, having him blood mixed with reiatsu sucked out of him,"Oh no! Ichigo!" Nel cried out. She ran towards him and ripped the parasites off him. They exploded into tiny reishi crystals. Grimmjow frowned."Didn't you listen to Gin's lectures, he specifically said not to make these!" Nel scolded Grimmjow 

"Ohh, I thought he said to do the opposite of that"

"We need to get to Las Noches and get him healed"

"I don't know the way! We were dumped here by a Shinigami psychopath!"

"Just follow me!" They immediately sonidoed out of the forest and up on the sandy land above. Nel took the lead, Grimmjow lagged behind because he was carrying all the weights. They soon approached the Las Noches; it was a smooth rounded dome with towers coming off it, it was coloured grey, but it somehow contrasted the grains. There was a big arch at the front of the building and there were some lower level arrancar guarding it.

When they got to the front, the guards raised their weapons towards them, not knowing who they were. When the dust cleared, they immediately dropped their guard and went onto the floor,"We're sorry, we didn't know who it was!" Nel just put a hand on one of the guards shoulder,"Don't worry, you had the right to put your forks up." With that, she carried on walking through the dark tunnel into the centre of Las Noches. Grimmjow followed her. The tunnel they were in was quite long, they walked for a long time until they reached the centre. The innards of the dome was quite pleasant. There was an artificial sky that moved and the sand was bright yellow, like a beach's. There were individual areas: there was a massive tall building in the centre. It was made of white marble and black rock. There were also 10 individual areas, each marked with a number from 0-9. Nel made way to the no. 8 building. It was multicoloured.

Inside of the palace were a great system of corridors. Nel knew where she was going and went to the room called 'healing room'. There she found a certain pink haired Espada, playing with his chemicals and humming as he did.

"Szayel! We need your help!" He instantly recognised who it was.

"Nel, I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been?"

"Just a moment, we have a person in need of treatment"

"Who is he?" Szayel asked. Nel stepped aside and Grimmjow went forward. He said "He is the Kurosaki kid, the one I went to the diplomatic meeting with" he flopped the body onto Szayel's work table. He examined the wounds,"Was this from th-"

"Yes it was from the parasites" He began stitching his wounds shut with a lot of stitches and sprayed antiseptic acid on them. Slowly, his body began to turn pinkish peach. He woke up and raised his back. He winced as the antiseptic acid burnt his cuts.

"Where am I?" He asked

"Las Noches" Grimmjow replied.

"How the hell did I get here?!" 

"We sonidoed you here, jackass" Grimmjow instantly regretted that word choice. Ichigo looked at Nel. She was still in her adult form.

"I'm going to get a change of clothes" she said, walking out of the room. This left Grimmjow, Ichigo and Szayel, awkwardly standing in the room, Szayel was first to break the silence,"Now that you've recovered, get off my table"

"What?! I haven't full-" 

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY TABLE AND GET OUT OF THIS BUILDING, IF I FIND YOU HERE WITHIN THE NEXT MINUTE, YOU WILL BE DISSECTED!!" He screamed. The whole room shook as the pair scrambled out of the building. Grimmjow sonidoed to his quarters leaving Ichigo all by himself in the yellow sand.


	3. Ichigo's exploration

As the Espada that sonidoed away, Ichigo decided to have an exploration trip around Las Noches. He first visited Gin. He was residing in the separated "estate". Like the other buildings, the doors were massive. It was whitewashed marble with a thick black arc that contrasts the door and the building. Inside was the total opposite of the outside; the walls were arched and was painted deep black. There were pillars of smooth white concrete and the floor was composed of different coloured mosaic tiles. Torches were used to light up the walls but the segment itself was quite short. About 5 metres into it would be inside the living quarters. 

The living quarters had entirely yellow sandstone walls, that were smooth, and a white carpet floor. There were couches made of green material. There was another segment that separated the room from the corridor. It was entirely white, about 2 metres in length. There was a shoe rack and a carpet, as well as a glass walls with a glass door. On the rack were many black shoes with white patterns in the shape of tree branches? The room from the outside could be seen. There were a few double digit lower level arrancar sitting on the couches and socialising or reading. Ichigo walked straight within the room and got some very negatively excited reactions and scared looks. He ignored the looks and walked straight towards the kitchen. Gin was there. He was behind a bar, tending to "customers". The room was entirely black, with bright shining lights. There floor was black and white. There was another social area, this time with purple SOFAs. The area Gin was at had been styled to look like a sort of traditional but also different bar area. A few arrancar sat on the high stools, looking woozy and very drunk. Gin was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a sleeveless black overcoat, buttoned, and a bright tie. He wore black tailored trousers and a slightly raised up heel shoe (it was about one centimetre off the ground). When Gin saw Ichigo, he jumped and fell on the floor, smashing into a couple of cheap alcohol bottles on the floor. The drinking glass he had been cleaning had shattered, some of the glass embedded into the cloth. Seeing this, he decided to help Gin up, so he gave a hand and pulled him up. Some of the still woozy arrancar demanded more and raised their glasses. Gin took them and refilled them with alcohol and wines from the top of the bar. One glass was filled with whiskey and Gin shovelled some ice cubes in it. One had brandy and another had red wine. Ichigo sat on a stool and ordered a piña colada. 

Gin got, from a mini fridge underneath, some pineapple juice, coconut milk and rum. He poured all of this into a cocktail shaker and shook it vigorously. He poured all of it out in a Poco Grande glass and added a straw. He garnished it with a pineapple wedge and placed two maraschino cherries next to it. He gave the glass to Ichigo. He began drinking slowly. The cool coconut really effectively accumulated with the pineapple juice's sourness to create a sensational taste. Gin said "you should really wear something that the arrancar recognise, otherwise, they might start attacking you, thinking that you are trying to invade Las Noches."

"Where do I find white arrancar clothes?" Ichigo asked.

"You can get them anywhere" the fox faced sly eyed one said,"However, you're not an arrancar. Therefore you need to go to either Szayel or Sun-Sun, tercera espada's fraccion"

"Szayel screamed at me because I didn't get off his work table" Ichigo said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, he'll be over it after a few days"

"Alright, I'm gonna go outside and go to the tercera' place. By the way, which direction is it from here?"

"Just take this" Gin gave him a compass,"Tercera's area is about southwest, but more towards the south mark" Ichigo waved in thanks as he left the room. The lower level arrancar gave him a frightened look again when he made eye contact with them. Outside, it was still dusty but slightly clearer. He headed south west from north towards no.3's area. His eyes were met with, not only sand and dust, but a beautiful monument of Hallibel and her fraccion. He continued forward until a large marble palace was revealed. Ichigo shunpoed, and stopped at the front gate or archway. He proceeded forwards until a girl with long sleeves met him.

"Hi, I'm looking for a woman named Sung-Sun."

"I am Sung-Sun. What do you need?" Ichigo was slightly shocked by the fact that he met the right person first time.

"Gin said I need to look more like an arrancar by wearing the same outfit because people might think I'm going to invade Las Noches."

"Okay, come with me"


	4. A disguise?

Ichigo was led through a room where two other female arrancar were,"Oh my god, it's the Shinigami, they're gonna invade Las Noches, kill him,"

"Sung-Sun, what are you doing with that Shinigami? I always knew you were a traitor!"

Sung-Sun whispered in Ichigo's ear,"Just ignore those two, they're very impolite" she said with a smile. After they went past the room of the fraccion, he was led to a very colourful room. The ceiling was coloured white, the carpet on the floor was coloured light cactus green. On the parallel walls, that were opposite them, were many different shades of fabric. Most of the fabrics were white and black, but there were also multicoloured ones. There were all perfectly lined up on "racks". They were just what looks like PVC tubes painted in black. The arrancar were extremely monochromatic. Sung-Sun reached up and used her sleeves to bat the fabric down. When she did, the entire fabric fell on the floor. She made Ichigo carry the heavy thing for 10 metres. When they reached the mark, Ichigo was blue and exhausted. He laid flat out on the floor. Sung-sun smiled,"There's a sofa that you can lay on in the wall" Ichigo gave a confused look, but she pointed to a switch behind the fabrics. He went pressed on the switch. A small section of fabrics retracted as a green soft sofa raised from a hole that was covered up in carpet, which also retracted. Ichigo flopped onto the sofa and nearly dozed off.

Before he could though, Sung-Sun asked,"Why are you here in the first place?" Ichigo frown at the question,"I was with Grimmjow to go to a diplomatic meeting, but someone captured us so we had to escape, and we escaped here" he replied.

"Why were you with Grimmjow anyway?"

"I'm somehow half hollow, and my hollow half is a Vasto Lorde" Sung-Sun gasped when he said it,"Oh my god, your a Vasto Lorde?!"

"Yes, I'm apparently classed as that" Sung-Sun still shocked asked,"What type do you want?"

"I don't want anything too flashy, but I want one with a coattail and a jacket, but with long sleeves and a tall collar that reaches up to my chin, because I get extremely cold." She nodded and started to fold the fabrics. She measure him and started sowing, the sound was unlike any other sowing machine, it was quiet. The soft humming sound of the machine actually made Ichigo fall asleep. By the time he woke up, the clothing was done: the shirt was long sleeved, as he wanted, and tall necked, also as he wanted. The coattail on behind was quite long as it reached his heels. There were also two more strips of fabric, with the width of 40 centimetres, on the left and right of the uniform. Of course, it was white, but the edges of the uniform and ends were black fabric, the initial "zip line" could be stuck together so he put it on. She led Ichigo to another room which was outside the fabric room. It was still quite large. The dimensions were about half the height of the other room, which left about 3 metres of headroom, and pretty much the same width and length. This room was painted with the colour light cyan. The room was filled with different sized white hakamas. Ichigo was given many different sizes, mostly big. He went into the changing room.

The first hakama was very small and he couldn't put it on. The second was, again, quite small. The third was very big. He could get in it but it slipped right off. The fourth hakama was the perfect size: the length wasn't too long, it reached to the ankles, and it fit perfectly onto him, with room for growth. He decided to pick this one. The next were shoes: again, Sung-Sun gave him a pile. But this time, the first on the pile fit perfectly. He came out and had to go pick an undershirt. This was, again, white. He didn't need to go into the changing room this time because he wasn't exposing anything embarrassing. He put the silk white shirt on and then the long coattail over the shirt.

After Ichigo waved goodbye to Sung-Sun and thanking her and also being thrown comments at him, Ichigo walked towards the entrance. There, she saw Nelliel in her Espada uniform. Her torso had mediocre long sleeves and a short collar. Her biceps area was staggered, in the way of suits of armour would look like. The seam that lets her take it on and off ran from her neck and went in a rightly direction, down to her skirt. The skirt was layered, but flat. She was wearing whit trousers that almost stuck to her skin, like skinny jeans but thicker, and she was wearing the same black decorated shoes. Nelliel ran and jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.

"Did you go to Sung-Sun to get that?" Ichigo nodded,"You should also dye your hair black, because there are people who'll still recognise you." He nodded again as he ran out of oxygen. His merry soul came out of his mouth. Nel performed CPR on him and his soul came back. His skin turned light grey and stayed even after 10 minutes. He went with Nel to the food hall, which was where Gin was, but, it was the floor above. Suddenly, Grimmjow sonidoed in front of them, scaring Nel and giving a heart attack to Ichigo (not really, touchwood),"Ichigo, why..how did you get those clothes?" 

"Sung-Sun made them for me, under the recommendation of Gin."

"Okay, where are you going?"

"To the food hall, would you like to join us" Nel said. Grimmjow's stomach vibrated, so she pulled his arm and Ichigo's, and sonidoed to the food hall


	5. Dinner or Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That escalated really quickly

Outside the food hall was a large arch, which was the doorway inside. As usual, it was coloured black, but this time, it had white stripes also. They went up the stairs beside the arrancars' socialising area. This time, he didn't get disgusted looks. The stairs were quite long, despite the room being only upstairs. The paint on the second room was blue. Half of the room was coloured in a lighter shade and one a darker shade. The whole room was decorated with whitewood tables and chairs. They even had a chandelier! There was also a room separated with thick plastic strips and the room seemed to be the kitchen, where the arrancar serve and cook food.

A waiter sat them down from the counter and gave all of them menus:

_ Serving Today _

_-Beef Wellington with rice-_

_-Spaghetti and Meatballs-_

_-Ramen-_

_-Steak and Veg-_

_-Chimichanga-_

_-Tacos-_

_ Tonight's special _

_-Human souls-_

Ichigo nearly threw up when he saw the special on,"HUMAN SOULS! What the fuck is this shit?!" He exclaimed. Nel tried to calm him down, but Grimmjow didn't care. When the waiter came to take their order, Ichigo had calmed down. Nel ordered the Beef Wellington dish, Ichigo ordered the spaghetti and meatballs, but Grimmjow ordered the human soul. Ichigo went wide eyed so Nel shot him a threatening look. Grimmjow still didn't care and also ordered a bottle of whiskey and some Gin (that was on purpose).

When their orders arrived, the waiter poured whiskey into Ichigo's glass and gin into the other. He looked at Grimmjow's meal: the souls was in a shot glass and looked like pale mist. It was put into a shot glass, and there were some complimentary bread on the side. Grimmjow was first to eat; he drank the gulped the soul down and shoved a bread slice in his mouth,"It tastes bitter but sweet" he said in a muffled voice. Ichigo stared at him while eating his meal. He took a sip of his whiskey, it tasted bitter and seared his throat. Nel slowly savoured her meal and kept to herself. Nobody spoke during the meal after Grimmjow's statement on human souls.

They decided to head to Starrk's place. They all sonidoed and shunpoed to the primera's relaxing area. He knocked on the door and a small green-haired arrancar opened the door,"Wha do you want?"

"We just came to hang out with Starrk" Grimmjow said.

"Well it's your lucky day because Starrk took caffeine pills, so he's high" Lilynette said.

"May we come in?" Nel said.

"Usually no, but since he's high, yes, so I can leave him to you, right? Okay" she let them in and closed the door. Instantly, she sonidoed out of the scene. They group continued forward into the dimly lit home. It was coloured pale yellow, and the lights greatly increased the paleness. Once they got to the room where Starrk was, they saw his pillows flying about in the room and him running everywhere. They also found some other arrancar trying to restrain him; it wasn't going so well. Since he was high and chucking everything about, they decided to leave the scene.

When they left, out of the door, Grimmjow sniffs the air, he notices a slightly sweet smelling fume coming from beside him. Nel notices it too but doesn't react. But then Ichigo felt a bit sick, his skin was turning paler until it was white in the course of 30 seconds. He suddenly faints onto the sandy floor. Nel and Grimmjow try to roll him to the side. His eyes were wide open, but his sclera began to turn black and his irises yellow. A white substance begins to gush out of his mouth and envelopes his head. They both step back,"Is he turning into a hollow?"

"I don't know" Their suspicions were confirmed after a ripping sound came from Ichigo: a hollow hole had appeared in his chest. They both stepped back as razor sharp jaws formed from his mask. Two parallel black lines came from the top of his mask and streamed down. He howled loudly. It was so loud that it broke Aaroniero's jar. His white clothes became ripped and each individual tip charred black. Huge horn began materialising from the white liquid and his arms was also enveloped. Sharp black claws pushed out from his fingertips and red fur began growing on him with his orange hair. Finally, there were thick black streaks that came from his hollow hole and stained his ghostly skin. Ichigo fired a large cero and sonidoed out of the area.

 


	6. Call to Arms

Of course Ichigo's crimson red cero attracted the attention of many arrancar. Starrk finally crumbled after feeling his reiatsu and, luckily, fell onto his mountain of pillows. Barragan nearly had a heart attack, but only fainted. Ulquiorra, sensing the familiar reiatsu, went to investigate. Nnoitra fell over in his room while Szayel, Yammy and Zommari felt it, but ignored it. It didn't affect them because they were far away, being at the opposite side of where Ichigo was.

But, Grimmjow and Nel didn't do as well. As they were very close, they both collapsed onto the ground, well, Grimmjow first and then Nel. Ulquiorra was the first to arrive on the scene. He surveyed the land, which the artificial sun was shining on and blinding him. The sun shone on him and was burning his white skin. He sprouted his black wings and covered himself. It was very subtle but helped him. He flew directly to Nel and Grimmjow. Their skin was slowly discolouring. He grabbed both of them, slung them on his shoulders and flew away towards the main meeting hall. Here, he put the lifeless bodies on a sofa that was closest to him. He then initiated a call to arms meeting.

Instantly, all 9 Espada sonidoed into the room,"What is the meaning of this, cuatro!" Barragan demanded.

"As you can see from here, something terrible has happened" he points at the two bodies. Everyone gasps,"And we have a missing person here" Nel was the first of the two to wake up,"Ichigo! Where's Ichigo?!" 

"Wait, you mean Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who defeated Aizen all by himself!?"

"Yes. He hollowfied right in front of me and Grimmjow"

"How did the Kurosaki person turn into a hollow?"

"I don't know, we went to get something to eat, but before that, he went to Sung-Sun to get some clothes" Nel stated.

"We need to get Sung-Sun here!"

Halibel called her long sleeved fraccion to the meeting room. Grimmjow, in that time recovered and caught up with everything that's happened during his passing out. Everyone looked at her as she arrived in the room. Instead of the Espada standing up, they all sat down. Sung-Sun went to the end of the long table and waited interrogation,"What did you put in the materials that made Ichigo hollowify."

"The fabric I use are retrieved from the world of the living with my bare hands and are treated with a serum once they are cleaned, steamed and dried on my racks" she said in a calm voice.

"What is the serum?" Nel asked

"Blemished human skin and pale souls, I use this to clean out anything unusual"

"He may have been allergic to that, after all, he sneered when Grimmjow ordered that human soul" 

"Hey! Don't get me involved"

"But you were there though. Thank you for your cooperation, you may now leave."

Sung-Sun left the dark room and gently closed the door behind her,"It surely can't have affected the fact that his cero diffused into the sky!"

"Everything contributes"

"We need help. Cuatro, Sexta and Nelliel, go seek a persons help." With that, Ulquiorra opened up a garganta and the three stepped through. They were given one week to do whatever they were going to do. When they reached the other side. They found a familiar clinic. But first they went to Shady Urahara. 

At the shop, they were greeted with a zanpakuto to the face, and a blonde-birch wood haired man with a striped green hat, a dark green dress, a black cloak and Japanese styled wooden sandals. Grimmjow took the lead and slowly but carefully grabbed the blade with his index finger and thumb and made him slowly lower it down. But instead of him cooperating, he got a hilt smack to the nose, causing it to bleed. He held his hand and pinched his nose. He then looked down on the ground. Ulquiorra got impatient and drew out his sword, but Nel stopped him. He lowered his sword and approached Urahara, and unexpectedly gave him a hug. This lowered his guard as he never expected that to happen,"Get off me!" He said, but Nel squeezed even tighter and her smile grew wider. Then after losing his guard, Urahara fell onto the ground, with a red and purple ring around his back and his front. They let themselves in and dragged Urahara inside as well. Grimmjow, being here before, went into the back room and got something. It was a humanoid shape and was a pink colour. He led Ulquiorra and Nel to get their stuff.

Inside the mysterious back area of Kisuke's doings, they found 8 other shapes similar to what Grimmjow had,"Is this the legendary gigai, for the Espada?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Yes, this batty old man didn't recognise me, even though it's been three weeks" They found a tall muscular man standing right before them. He was wearing the logo of the shop on his apron. He mumbled something and raised his head,"Bakudo no.99, Kin" Immediately, all three arrancar were strained, as they were tied to the ground by black crosses. Grimmjow looked up and saw the batty man but he seemed woozy and was blushing. Tessai and Kisuke dragged each of the bodies and to the living room in front. He saw the low table with wine and sake as well as various cups to hold the alcohol in. They struggled as the two left the room. They tried pulling the bindings and ripping it apart, but the didn't work. They tried to squirm out of it, but that didn't work either. They then resorted to giving up. The pair finally arrived and stuffed a bunch of cloth in Grimmjow's mouth. They didn't give any to the others. Grimmjow got very annoyed and muffled a groan. Kisuke interrogated the three for the rest of the night.


	7. Gone feral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags aren't going to apply for this part of the story.

_During Ichigo's leaving, he somehow ended up somewhere other than Las Noches._

Hollowfied Ichigo went insane from when he escaped. His spiritual body began shattering and eventually dispersed over the course of 2 minutes. His shattered remains reformed and there was another Ichigo but this time, his hollowfied form took over everything. The clothes he wore turned striped and he started to eat other hollows in Hueco Mundo. He found one and without precautions, he pounced at the hollow, readying his teeth to rip out a chunk of spiritual flesh. His hakama stained a peculiar colour as he ate it. The hollow screamed out in pain and many Menos Grande appeared. They all charged up a solid red cero, but Ichigo repelled it by obliterating them with his own thick bar of cero. 

The half eaten hollow dropped to the ground and Ichigo began to continue eating it. After he consumed the poor helpless hollow, he searched for another one and darted around the forest. He found a small living area, that was not his but built by another person or hollow, he sat down instantly, he felt extreme head pain. The non-feral Ichigo was trying to fight his hollow and attempts to get his body back. However, he fails and the hollowfied side wins and grins. His eyes flash red and he sonidoes again and finds a family of hollows, one by one, he slowly consumes them and the family cries out in absolute pain. These hollow were low levelled and so they couldn't boss the Menos around. 

His body then begins to morph and change when a bright red and black light covers him. His form looked more humanoid but his mask and body was still that of a hollow. He no longer felt the need to eat. He began to sleep and made a shield out of his own reiatsu. Many hollows gathered around him as his reiatsu attracted them. But, by the next 24 hours, Ichigo woke up and slashed his shield. He was simultaneously shocked and not bothered. He used his newly grown claws and talons to slowly and cautiously creep out, not daring to disturb any of them. But his reiatsu signature woke up everyone, as it was very strong. To his surprise, the hollows that were beside him knelt down before him. With a warped voice and mind he commanded," _Kill all humans"_ they all responded and a large garganta was opened. He went through, appearing North of Karakura Town. 

\----------------Meanwhile in Urahara's Soten---------------

After 15 hours of intense interrogation, some sense finally got into Kisuke. He suddenly remembers Grimmjow as his customer,"Oh sorry Kitty-Kat, I forgot who you were, I thought you looked a bit different" Grimmjow growls deeply at the 'Kitty-Kat' name but his reaction soon changes when he is given a ball of wool. His whole body changes into a a blue blur as his body contracted in size. His hair spread all over him and he was now a blue furred cat. He laid on his back as he played around with the ball, getting tangled up in the process.

Ulquiorra scolds and slaps the cat: he gets a disapproving look from the two shop workers,"Kurosaki Ichigo has gone missing" he finally said.

"Yes I know, apparently Grimmjow kidnapped him from a meeting"

"No, he disappeared from Las Nocheslast night after becoming a hollow."

"He what?!" Kisuke was shocked at the statement,"He became a hollow! What did you do to him!?" He shouted

"We simply took him in and he then turned, it apparently wasn't any of our faults, but his hollow inside slowly consumed him." Ulquiorra explained. Another puff of blue mist came over them, he saw that Grimmjow had finished playing with the ball and was now blushing,"He was allergic to the treatment that our clothes maker used: human souls" he was gob smacked. He never expected to hear so many things in one day,"Now, can we have our gigais, please" Kisuke nodded and walked to the backroom. He revealed the room they were previously in. Grimmjow got into his own one, Ulquiorra was forced to get the small gigai and Nelliel the medium sized one. They all changed: Grimmjow was wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans. He wore flat black shoes. Nelliel was wearing a blue shirt and white jeans while Ulquiorra wore a white long sleeved shirt, black trousers and a black jacket. He wasn't happy with this and kept on scratching the part where his helmet half used to be.

A large rumbling sound came from outside. It was a massive army of hollows and the person leading it was...Ichigo.


	8. Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I did with this.

Urahara and the others ran back inside. They were somehow out of breath. They locked the doors but a loud roar came through, followed by the door splintering into tiny little pieces and evaporating into spirit particles. Ichigo came in and roared at them, followed by a cero. the cero blew up the whole shop and everything about 20 metres around. Everyone was coughing and spluttering, until Grimmjow took a heavy piece of rubble and threw it at him. His hollow mask shattered and his whole body flashed white again. But this time, he didn't shatter into many different coloured shards. When he resumed his colour, most of his mask fell off. The only parts that were left were fragments stuck onto his forehead, his eye and his cheekbone and his neck. 

His body, instead of being it's usual colours were still pale but more humane. His bright orange hair corroded while he was transitioning, and turned dark black, like Ulquiorra's Raven hair. His clothes remained ripped and was entwined with his own body. He instantly fell over in the shop on the rubble. Kisuke got his walking stick and poked him with the end. The stick went right through and did nothing. Suddenly, floor opened up and up came Yoruichi,"What the hell happened here?!" She yelled.

"Well, Ichigo came back and....errr.......it was his fault! Not mine!"he half said, half yelled. Yoruichi kissed him on the cheek, and a mark of lipstick appeared.

"Are you two engaged or married?" Nelliel asked

"Married" They both said simultaneously,"We also have a one 4 months in!" Kisuke said with pride.

"Seriousy, congratulations!" Nel said. Ichigo's body began to raise, but Kisuke gave him a concussion by brutally hitting him with his stick. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow grabbed a stretcher that was for some reason in the back. They loaded the unconscious body onto it with him faced down. They opened a garganta and loaded him through. Nelliel followed waving goodbye as she left the couple. The hollow army began to disappear as many Shinigami stormed through and killed them. Captain Hitsugaya was on the case and were questioning him, some were,"Why was there a large crash?" Or "How did a bunch of hollows slip through?" And some were,"How did your shop get destroyed?" 

Kisuke fetched Tessai to get Orihime. Instantaneously, he came back with the orange haired, large breasted ( I'm sorry if that offended you), and enthusiastic girl. She casted a Santen Kesshun on the whole area, returning the place back to how it looked like. Tessai then opened up a portable  Senkaimon underneath Hitsugaya and sent him back to Seiretei. He burnt his fused and muttered under his breath that he will soon get him back. His red face turned into a frown face. He saw Shiba Isshin in the Seiretei. When their eyes met, Isshin shunpoed over and gave him a hit on the head. The hit was strong enough to send him 20 metres away from where he was standing.

 It turns out that Isshin was taking a day off and was visiting Kyoūraku to get drunk.

\--------------------In Las Noches--------------------

The group was struggling to get Ichigo out of the garganta because he had woken up and his memories were broken. Because he was so powerful, Nel and Ulquiorra had to go into their resurrectíon form. The other side of the garganta opened up inside that meeting room. It took all of the Espada by suprise. They found semi-hollow Ichigo trying to get back the the other side and the two pushing him back. He began to charge a cero at them. Grimmjow shut the garganta as it blew up. But, being in its radius, Ichigo was knocked out. He opened up the garganta again and dragged the heavy weight out. The group and Szayel sonidoed to his lab. Ulquiorra placed him this time on his operation table. Szayel inspected him with the occasional jab and poke. He ran many test tubes, injected syringes and strapped IV lines into him, he sighed,"He is a full arrancar, his assets confirm this as well as the fact that he has a hollow hole."

He tried pulling on his clothes but it was fused entirely to his skin. A swirl appeared in the atmosphere and Ichigo's zanpakuto, Zangetsu, arrived, with a note in. _How ya doin', great? Yeah._ It was trademarked with a picture of him smiling behind his fan. But as soon as it came near him. His reiatsu came out like a tentacle and fused with it. The blade now looked thinner and like a regular katana. It's hilt was coloured red and white and black. Ulquiorra caught it and looked at it. There was a peculiar feeling rolling off it and a distorted laughter coming from it. A cracking sound came from Ichigo as the rest of the mask disappeared, but once again left some bits. This time it left the horns and the eye. His eyes opened, one was brown and the other had black sclera and was yellow. He tried to grab and reach for Zangetsu, but Grimmjow restricted him by bellyflopping on him. Ulquiorra backed away as Ichigo savagely reached for it.

\--------------------3 weeks later--------------------

After the three weeks under Szayel's care and inspection, Ichigo finally learnt how to behave. He was given back Zangetsu, but needed a bodyguard near him, so Grimmjow was picked. Secretly, Grimmjow actually loves Ichigo, but never shares. He's been getting closer to him until on one night, Grimmjow did something that sealed the bond. But he doesn't know that others like him. Ichigo was led into the Sexta Espada's room. It was soundproofed and there was a four poster bed. On the side was a mahogany storage cupboard and draws. Grimmjow playfully pushes Ichigo onto the bed. Before he could react, Grimmjow was all over him. Ichigo smirked as he knew what was about to happen. He clicked his fingers and his arrancar uniform disappeared. His long coattail, hakama and his long sleeved shirt turned into reiatsu and went into his hollow hole.


	9. ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning issuing

Grimmjow playful bit the neck of Ichigo, getting a moan of pleasure from him. He used his tongue to lick all of the blood beading on Ichigo's pale skin. He then moved his explorative tongue to his mask fragments. Ichigo's eyes widened as they came in contact. A member was hardened as Grimmjow touched his torso and stuck his tongue down his throat. A scream of pleasure was issued as he was rolled over onto his stomach. There, Ichigo grasped Grimmjow's head as he snogged him violently. Grimmjow's hakama had been pitched up like a tent. The strawberry gasped,"Please..do more.. I beg you..". Grimmjow knew he had to take it to the next level until he finally submitted. He went over to the draws and cupboard and got out a tube of liquid and a handcuff.

He handcuffed Ichigo and started to snog him some more, exploring ever single part of his mouth. He then rose and put some of the liquid on his hands. It was a smooth, cool, translucent liquid which could obviously mean that it was lube. He slowly stuck his thin but large fingers into Ichigo as he gave many positive nods and moans. One...two...three. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore he gasped and moaned,"Please..Grimm...do it...do it hard...fuck me hard!" He screamed out. Grimmjow got it. Slowly, he began taking off his hakama with his feet. The tall, erect member was closing in. Both of their dicks touched, mixing their white stuff together. Finally, Grimmjow shot his alpha seed into Ichigo's needy body. Both of then slept together, with white stuff, lube and sweat on them.

In the next few hours, they woke up, well Grimmjow did. Ichigo wanted him to stay but he even knew that he had to go. He dragged himself and Ichigo to the bathroom and they showered. They were also kissing as well as putting white stuff, not semen, on each other, they were bubbles, get your mind out of the gutter, you dirty ass! They both dried up. Ichigo returned to bed, while Grimmjow brushed his teeth. He gently closed the door when he went out.

\--------------------In Ulquiorra's room--------------------

He was sitting on top of his four poster mahogany bed in his room. His room was very desolate, with only a cupboard, draws and a door leading to the bathroom. There was a dim lighting system in here, but he wanted it dim. There was no window, so no light could illuminate the object. He was sitting in the middle/back, leaning on the white wall while reading a sad story. He was about to fall asleep until he heard a loud knocking noise. He ignored it, but it came back. This repeated five times until Ulquiorra got annoyed. He opened the door and said without looking,"Go away or I will obliterate your soul" he then realised who it was, it had been Starrk pounding,"I heard strange noises coming from Grimmjow's room, I think he had sex"

"With who?"

"Ichigo, I think he is a beta hollow"

"A beta? There hasn't been a beta around for a long time"

"I smelled something weird but kinda nice when I passed through there."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"This is our chance to have cubs again" he said joyfully. 

"I don't know...it's been quite a long time"

"Oh..don't say that. We know that you, Grimmjow and Nnoitra already loves Ichigo"

Ulquiorra was starting to blush,"N-no! But we know that you love him as well" he said in retaliation.

"Okay, we'll ask Grimmjow"

"No you ask him, I'm not going"


	10. Niotutitsorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!

Starrk left the raven haired Espada in his abode, while he went looking for Grimmjow. He was walking to the meeting. He called out to him. Immediately, he responded. Starrk, being lazy, had never done much excercise. Even running five metres was enough to send him huffing and puffing. He panted a lot,"Hey...hah....can I....can I talk to you in private."

"Okaay, why?"

"You fucked Ichigo, right?" Grimmjow blushed, his secret had been discovered.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Can we fuck him as well? We want Cubs too"

"No! Definitely not-"

"I'll give you a ball of string"

"YES, I want it!" Starrk threw a ball of string at Grimmjow, and he instantly turned into his blue furred cat form. His form was about one foot tall, but Starrk was higher. He nuzzled the small creature by his head and whispered a _thank you_ to him. He left Grimmjow on the floor.

He walked to the room where Ichigo was in and he still sleeping. He grabbed and gently lifted him over his shoulder. He sonidoed outside, where the sandy desert was and to his room. Lilynette opened the door,"Who's he? Is it the bastard?" She asked,"No, it's my inherited fuck toy." Lilynette let him in. He sonidoed again to his segmented room. His room was again, whitewashed. The floor was a pure white carpet. He removed his black shoes and put the near the door. He then removed his Espada uniform and hanged it on the door. He gently woke up Ichigo with a poke. He slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked for a bit but quickly calmed down,"What? Starrk..what's going on?" He asked blearily.

"I'm going to fuck you up" Starrk said. Ichigo's face turned into a manic grin. Starrk bit the area Grimmjow did and the unhealed wound began to spit out blood again. He licked it greedily, trying to get every last droplet of the crimson red liquid. Ichigo moaned in pain and pleasure. His mouth moved and assimilated his wide open mouth. He put his tongue down his throat and he moaned again, but this time distorted. With his feet, Ichigo removed Starrk's hakama, revealing an erect and dripping cock. Ichigo had never had brutal sex, his time with Grimmjow was a first, this was a whole new experience. He wanted it so much. He used his wet mouth and sucked on the hard thing. This caught Starrk off guard, but he was happy. He removed his mouth from the cock. Starrk turned the opposite direction, away from his head. Ichigo resumed sucking, like a newborn baby. Then Starrk sucked Ichigo's wet member. They both thrusted until he turned around to face Ichigo. He snogged him and this time, their tongues were touching each other up. Finally, Starrk fired his reiatsu seed into Ichigo's hollow hole. Unlike Grimmjow, Starrk had gotten straight to the point, he liked that. Lilynette came inside the room. Long story short, she fainted. Starrk took Ichigo to the shower, where he washed off all of his sweaty mixture. Starrk also went inside. The smooth tiled walls comforted him as the cascading water hit him. He opened his mouth to let the water wash out all of the white stuff that resided in his mouth.

Nnoitra suddenly appeared in the room and stole Ichigo,"I'm a bad boy who's gonna have a punishment" Starrk did nothing but just wash. Now he had a chance of a cub


	11. Prick

Ichigo was once again the Espada's fuck toy. This time it was the tall, spoon-headed Espada. The lanky man threw him one the bed rashly. His room was of course white. The height of the room was abnormal. There were small spots of gold on his, again, abnormally wide and long and tall bed. With a manic grin, Nnoitra stripped in front of him. Ichigo didn't enjoy it. He was far too big for his size. 

When he got to his "trousers", he gulped. As he stripped it slowly, it revealed a long and thin dick. He dived in on Ichigo. He moaned out in pain, not pleasure. His sharp pricking flesh made his skin bleed. Ichigo cried out in pain as he harshly scratched and bit on the side of his neck, like a vampire. Unfortunately, his cry did not make it out of the door. His zanpakuto, which was on the floor, materialised into a white skinned version of him. The figure made himself unseeable and slipped through the door. It made its way into the meeting by sonidoing from the Quinta's building, into the sandy hell, and finally into the white layered, black fleshed meeting hall. He, the materialised figure, gave a sharp screaming noise, which alerted only the recent people who had sex with Ichigo.

But instead of coming to the figure, they went straight to where he was. They kicked the door open, revealing a grinning Nnoitra and a haemorrhaged, crying and severely injured Ichigo. They kicked Nnoitra aside and tended to the victim. They decided quickly that they needed Szayel's help. They sonido to his evil laboratory in an instant. When he saw the body, he nearly fainted. He instinctively grabbed the first aid kit and began taking stuff out: antiseptic, painkillers, anaesthetic, bandages, mod roc and all kinds of stuff. He first started by applying about half a bottle's worth of anaesthetic. He then grabbed multiple syringes and inserted them through the bottles of medicine/drugs. The bottles were coloured black and had a polymer seal that only needles can penetrate. This drug, the antiseptic, was green. He sucked up multiple syringes full of the stuff. He then squeezed it on some dry, inactive wipes. Szayel carefully dabbed the chemical soaked wipe onto Ichigo's wound, getting a wince from the poor Shinigami-arrancar. He diffused the inedible pills from the bottle in water. Then, Szayel forced his unconscious jaw open to shove in the despicable tasting fluid. Immediately, good sign started showing up, but then, the blood started haemorrhaging again. He decided to just wrap him. He got the bandages and began to unravel the roll. He got some water and splashed some on the mod roc. It started to stick to his skin and he started wrapping him up.

About 10 minutes later, Ichigo was completely covered with bandages and mod roc from head to toe. There was even a second layer. Szayel got a Stanley Knife and cut out three holes. One for breathing, one for eating or drinking and the other was for the hollow hole. Apparently, the hollow hole needed reishi to not kill him. 

Three weeks later under Szayel's care, Ichigo finally got out of his laboratory. He was mentally traumatised, by both Nnoitra and Szayel. Szayel had very mysterious activities going on his lab. There were strange smells and loud cackling. He was supplied with a steady supply of reishi from a bag that looked like an IV line.

Nnoitra was exiled to the abyss below the garganta pathway. There, he sadly died. _Ha bitch!_. 

Ulquiorra heard about this. He now wanted Cubs. But it would be hard to get Ichigo to have sex again after having a traumatic experience.


	12. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the whole drama, Ichigo was naked

Ichigo was moved to the room next to the medical area, which was named "The Rehabilitation Room". It was a pitch black room with only some green and red lights flickering on and off from the health and mental monitor. Small blue, red and white flames licked his body as his powerful reiatsu regenerated. A couple hours later, his monitor beeped, getting faster until it was two beats per minute.

The pink haired Espada heard this and rushed into room, turning on the light and receiving a hiss from the patient. He chucked Zangetsu at the bed. Before it touched the ground, it evaporated into a dark coloured mist and returned to Ichigo's body. Getting a chisel and a hammer, he walked and began chipping away at the plaster. He found a bit of the charred cloth from the semi arrancar's clothes and a huge rumbling sound came from him. Suddenly, his plaster cracked and exploded. A healed Ichigo strolled out as he carried Szayel by the head. He had grown considerably taller and regenerated another hollow horn. He now had a pair.

He dumped Szayel on the floor and disorientated him. Ichigo sonidoed to the main tower in the centre of Las Noches where his friends were. He walked into the room and hit his head on the rim,"Ahshit!"

"Are you okay?!" Nel asked.

"Yes" Ichigo said in a distorted and cracked voice. He constantly coughed as if there was something in his throat.

"It's normal. It's your body finishing the transition between human to hollow."

"Your friends are in room next door" Ichigo was shocked. How could he present himself like this, as a hollow?!

He walked through, into the next room, which was delicately decorated. The room was (e)rectangular and was spray painted black. This room had enough head-space to fit Ichigo in, there was about 3 feet of headroom. White stripes were painted onto the black to make a contrast, like a Zebra-crossing. Uryū, Orihime, Rukia and Re(d head)nji were sat down on the sofa, wearing their casual clothes, well, only Orihime. Sado was ill and couldn't visit him. They all stood up, ecstatic to see him. Orihime hugged him,"Kurosaki-kun, I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, I've to"

"How have you grown _that_ tall?!" Pineapple asked. Usually, he was much taller than Ichigo, but now, he was outgrown by him,"It is called hollow spurt" Ulquiorra stated, while walking in with the others.

"Hollow spurt? As in growth spurt?"

"Yes" Ichigo blushed. He's experiencing now hollow puberty. After they had a meet and greet session as well as goodbyes, the Gang of Four returned to the human world. Grimmjow had to take a shower. Nel went to find Pesche and Dondochakko. This left Ulquiorra and Ichigo together,"Can I talk to you somewhere else?" He asked

"Sure" Ichigo replied. They walked and sonidoed to the cuatro Espada's domain and had a chat.

"Erm.. I know this offer may be unreasonable..but, do you...want to go with me" Ulquiorra was cringing as he said this. Ichigo's eyes widened,"No-no please don't, I don't want to get hurt, please!" He was on the floor, begging.

"Please, I won't hurt you like Nnoitra"

"N-no, I don't wanna, don't make me do this!"

"I promise I won't hurt you"

"I can't, I'm sorry"

"Go into the room and I'll show you"

They both went into the room. It was still dark and without windows. He sat the traumatised Ichigo down on his bed. Ulquiorra started to blush as he exposed his chest to the where the side of his no. 4 tattoo was on his chest. Ichigo made unusual, unnecessary purring noises as he did. He stood up and walked towards him, dazed. Ulquiorra grabbed him by the neck and snogged him, licking him in the process. Ulquiorra's tongue made space for itself to get in. Ichigo accepted. They both jumped onto the bed and Ichigo savagely ripped off his clothes (both). They started violently going at each other. The beta was determined more than Ulquiorra. Eventually, Ulquiorra made his green reiatsu twine with Ichigo's.

For a long time, it still carried on.

Half an hour later, they were done. They both laid still, as still as a grave, but breathing quickly and heavily. They were both covered in lube and semen and sweat. He led Ichigo outside after he had a shower. His bathroom was somewhere very inconspicuous. It was in his closet, where all of his superior white uniforms were kept, and right at the back. _Quick, don't think about The lion, The witch and The wardrobe. You thought about it didn't you=[._

After he had a shower, he placed his whole uniform in the washing machine chute and got a new one. Using his amazing parkour skills, he leapt onto the top of his bed, which had a turquoise/green cloth on it, and resumed reading a sad story.

 


	13. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NOT A COUCH, IT'S A SOFA!

Ichigo gaily skipped to Szayel's laboratory. He felt something strange in his stomach, well, not stomach, but the area of the abdomen. It started to hurt. He tried to hold it in and walked to the lab. When he got there, he found a Szayel, who looked like a man who has had pills; his hair was messy. Ichigo called out, and instantly, Szayel responded. He was about to speak, but a sharp pain hit the abdomen, again. Quickly, he was pulled onto a white, clean bed and an X-ray was reflected on him. On the screen, it showed his organs and muscles, in black and white, as well as a pocket. It contained 4 sparkling flames, two blue, one gold and the other green.

"Have you had sex?" Szayel was extremely curious.

"Yes, 3 and a half" He shivered at the half

"It seems that you have 4 embryos in your body" Szayel was quite shocked.

"What's with that look?"

"A normal hollow, about adjuchas should be able to handle 1 or 2 as the maximum. Vasto Lordes can handle 3 but really shouldn't. You have 4. Nobody has ever had 4. It's dangerous for you and never has anyone had 4."

"Why is it dangerous?"

"It's because they'll leech off your reiatsu until they're at least 4 years old in hollow years. That's 2 human years!"

Suddenly, Ichigo fainted on the bed. The screen showed the 2 blues big and bright, the yellow was big but dull. The green was small and bright.

Meanwhile, in the 4th Espada's room, Ulquiorra was sitting on a SOFA that had magically appeared inside the room. He dozed off while reading a very boring book. His book was on the carpet and his head was leaning on the edge of the SOFA. HIs body was on the White SOFA and e was snoring, his mouth was opened wide. He still wore his arrancar "boots" on, still while on the SOFA. He was abruptly woken up by a very loud knock. Ulquiorra went to open it. The person knocking was pissed Grimmjow, holding a strange looking band in his left hand and a child Nel in the other. Nel was still in her arrancar uniform. Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra the band and the chiuld,"I can't take it, she's driving me nuts" With that, he left, leaving a happy Nel and a not-so-happy Ulquiorra.

For many hours, Nel had found  many ways in which to annoy Ulquiorra: jumping on his books, tugging his uniform, clutching onto his back, balancing on his head and even swinging on his hollow mask horn. He built up his anger and finally exploded, not exploded, but diffused. He grabbed the Nel and the band and opened a Garganta. He went in and out the other side. he appeared outside Urahara's Shop andsaw many Shinigami outside, repairing the shop. They all noticed him and drew out their zanpakutos. he sonidoed down and instantly blocked all of their attacks simultaneously. He went into the shop, where Urahara and Yoruichi were. He saw them and dropped off Nel and the band on their table "Hey, what are you-" and he was gone.


	14. Keep them alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who the main antagonists are anymore

Ichigo freed himself after he fainted: When he did, Szayel ran many experiments to take advantage of the situation. He first tested the reiatsu capability of the four. Starrk and Ulquiorra's were the strongest; the two were evenly matched. Then he tested the brain signals of Ichigo. It didn't go according to plan as Ichigo kept twitching and he was incredibly heavy. He instead used his zanpakuto: he snuck into Ulquiorra's room and took it. Ichigo woke up as soon as Szayel started to put a helmet on him.

He punched Szayel in the groin, where his hollow hole was, and he collapsed. Ichigo took back Zangetsu and placed it hanging on his obi. He sonidoed towards Grimmjow's place and, again, felt some aching pain. He stopped just a few metres away from the entrance. He attempted to grab onto the door, but the pain restricted him. He heard an unlocking sound of the door and saw the blue Espada. He was dragged in and he managed to gather enough strength to walk,"Ichigo, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm pregnant with four hollow children"

"FOUR!" Grimmjow exclaimed

"Yes, four. Can I have some hospitality please? Szayel's too mad to trust"

"Of course" He was sat down on a sofa out side Grimmjow's room. He finally had enough time to inspect the room outside. It was a thick and heavy blue colour that invaded the whole wall. Grimmjow got out with aspirin and water, "Why do you have aspirin on you?"

"To take away pain, duh!" He stretched open Ichigo's mouth and shoved the tablets in. He then got the water and poured that in. Ichigo choked and coughed at Grimmjow's roughness and indelicacy. It still didn't help.

* * *

Fast-Forward 2 or so years.

* * *

Ichigo was in Ulquiorra's room, this time with Ulquiorra inside. Nel was still left with Kisuke and Yoruichi as their Mary Poppins. Ulquiorra was training Ichigo's zanpakuto skills. He was developing the _hollow_ zanpakuto skills, like a release. He helped him to develop many sword skills (dab, stab and lunge). Ichigo managed to master it in a short amount of time and Ulquiorra showed him the technique, "Are you ready to learn the final lesson?"

"Yes"

"To release your power, call forth your spirit of your blade"

"How do I do that?"

"Just use blade summoning" Ichigo sat down on a cushion that also magically appeared in the room. He placed the sheathed blade on his lap. His blade was black and the handle was white and red. Ichigo's vision became distorted and faded black. On the real side, his eyes were clouded.

He appeared in his inner world, sitting on the side of a skyscraper. The world was different from normal: Instead of being blue with bright skies, the skyscrapers were black with white outlines and the sky was crimson red. He was in his original state (his body before he fully hollowfied) and there was, on the other side, his hollow form, "How long has it been, Ichigo?"

"Years"

"I don't intend to help you, unless you fight me. Prove how strong you are. Bankai and sword skills only" Immediately, they both released their bankai and they looked like objects in a mirror. Ichigo was first to strike, "Aggressive, aren't we?" He didn't answer. They fought until they were both on the ground, panting like dogs.

"I can't be bothered to fight.( _hah, hah, hah_ ) Your (pant) release (Pant) is (pant) Infierno demonio con cuernos. Use it to good use.." The hollow Ichigo's spiritual body faded into the dark and gloomy atmosphere. For the normal Ichigo, his vision came back and he was inside Ulquiorra's room, who was now sitting in silence while reading a horror book, "Are we back? Have you found out yet?"

"Yes, I have" He noticed many beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Well done. Now, let us battle" Ulquiorra declared

"Wait-what!"


	15. Duel

Ulquiorra dragged Ichigo, by the neck, to the plains of Hueco Mundo. It was an unusual "night", as the sky was not black, but grey. The moon was a light crescent and was a pale light blue. He got outside and set down Ichigo on a nearby log. Ulquiorra then released his zanpakuto to his second stage,"I'm still carrying, for fuck sake!"

"I have already acknowledged that" Ichigo stood up and and wiped all of the dust and sand from his uniform. He drew out his uniquely bladed zanpakuto and called out,"Zangetsu, Slaughter, Infierno demonio con cuernos" while chucking it into the air. The green reiatsu rain of Ulquiorra's ended and Ichigo's began. Unlike any other arrancar, his release was phenomenal: The amount of reiatsu contained and released was huge. Thunderstorms and tornadoes appeared in the sand, sweeping the dust particles and propelling them around. Ulquiorra managed to cough and choke from this. Finally, red and blue lightning crashed upon the plains and Ichigo roared savagely at the sky, making more thunder clash.

His whole appearance changed: his feet turned into black and white claws and his legs and torso (plus length of arms) were covered in white scales, each tucked under the one above it. He grew a fairly large tail that was also white, but thin. He had black claws and his collar + wrists had red fur growing and his hollow mask was half complete: his horns were white and sharp, his forehead down to his cheekbones were covered in a hard, white substance, which also had black streaks running down from the hair to the the end of the mask. Both of his sclera were black with yellow irises. His skin turned unnaturally white. His hair was charred black and he leapt into the air and tried to pounce at Ulquiorra. Ichigo caught Zangetsu from the air and it slowly changed colour: the hilt was kept the same, but the blade was coloured a deep, thick black.

Of course, Ulquiorra, being a high level Espada, hollow and Vasto Lorde, blocked and returned the attack. Ichigo's abdomen, that was enlarged from growth, was now straight. However, they were still there, but in a pocket, separate from the atmosphere and space. The area acted like the reiatsu womb, but was a very crude substitute.

Ichigo slashed again, this time gaining a hit on his arm. Ulquiorra didn't just stand and defend, he was quite aggressive towards his mate. He spoke the words in complete quietness,"Lanza del Relampago". A glowing and light teal spear appeared in his hand. The bright flames on either end of the spear burned incandescently. He took his stance at Ichigo, who was now in the air, and threw it with great strength. Ichigo dodged.

They both took their stance on the ground. Ichigo was distracted momentarily as the spear went off with a large explosion. Ulquiorra summoned another, but he used it for slashing. He diagonally attempted to cut him, but failed as Ichigo blocked with his own slash to cancel it out. Their weapons began to fizz and spark as well as shake with momentum.

Finally, Ichigo managed to overwhelm him in strength and moved the two weaponry towards Ulquiorra's body. He quietly said, under his breath,"Getsuga Tenshō" a bright beam of black and red covered them and shook the ground. A huge cloud of sand and dirt dissipated over them as they were engulfed.

After the dust cloud cleared, it was Ichigo who reigned supreme and won the match. He stood over Ulquiorra and stepped on his head with his claws/talons. Ulquiorra's eyes opened and he saw that he was being stepped on,"Please get off me" Ichigo stepped back onto the sand and immediately after he recovered, Ichigo got him by the head wth his claws and dragged him across the sand,"Ow! Please stop!" He didn't stop.

They arrived back in Las Noches later and Ulquiorra sustained more injuries. They both returned back to their normal forms as  Ulquiorra's green reiatsu peeled off his Ressurectión form. It was the same with Ichigo, but with red. Their wounds healed up as soon as their reiatsu returned to normal. Ichigo's large womb returned and there was a strange sensation in his womb. He cried out in pain as fluid began appearing on the floor. Ulquiorra took notice and rushed him to Szayel's evil laboratory of cruel testing and despair.


	16. It hurt!

* * *

Ichigo was, four the nth time, placed, or, dragged on a white bed. Szayel got some towels and a hot water bath. Ulquiorra fetched Starrk and Grimmjow. There was a mysterious liquid that was in the scientist's hand. He smothered it over the crotch area of Ichigo. It was a cool, clear fluid that felt simultaneously thin and sticky. There was a knock on the door and Szayel opened it: there were the three Espada. They allowed themselves into the room and saw Ichigo. Szayel straightened and then pitched up the legs. It made his knees direct into the lights. He then split them apart until Ichigo's genitals were in view.

Grimmjow hissed."Quiet, kitty-cat" Szayel said.

"Oh! You wanna go! Come at me!"

"It's funny how you react"

"Come at me! I'll beat the shit outta you!" Starrk and Ulquiorra restrained him by using their arms. There was a crying and screaming sound and also quick huffing and puffing. The huffing came from Ichigo, but they couldn't figure out where the other noise came from. They looked at the private area of Ichigo: there was a fleshy thing coming from it. Ichigo attempted to push, the object slowly came out some more. Some more pushes later, it revealed to be pairs of feet. The crying was getting louder and the screaming and groans were. Szayel covered the crotch with a cloth and Ichigo gave another, very hard push. Underneath, the torso and the limbs came out. Ichigo gave a final, very hard push. Sweating was dripping from his forehead. The crying was more louder. It was the baby making it. Szayel used a pair of scissors, which were chemically cleaned, to cut a long umbilical cord that attached the baby. 

Szayel put the baby in the water bath with the cloth on to hide it away. The baby was still crying. After he washed the baby, Szayel put it on the scales. It presented 7Ibs and 10oz. He presented it to Grimmjow, who was next to Ichigo, and whispered,"It's a boy"

The baby was very healthy. It was almost the same as Grimmjow in Ressurectión form, but he had a longer tail and he had bigger and more muscular limbs.

Ichigo cried out again as another was about to come out. Szayel did the exact same for this one and the other three. Starrk's child had a detached wolf skull mask on its head, it was a female. Nnoitra's child was malnourished and underweight. It had a six arms that looked like a praying mantis. The child was a male. Ulquiorra's child was quite slim, but weighing about 6 Ibs and 12 oz. It was a she. The child was kind of like himself but smaller. It was the size of his head and down to about his shoulders.

They all burst their reiatsu and intertwined them with their cubs. Szayel looked at Nnoitra's cub. It was left without a father. Ichigo reached for him and Szayel gave it to him. He twined his red reiatsu to Nnoitra's cub and made him his own. All four put their cubs on a pedestal. Szayel got out a Polaroid camera and took photographs of them. He developed the picture showed it to them: Starrk's was in the front. Ulquiorra's was on the left. Nnoitra's was on the right and Grimmjow's was in the back.

* * *

 


	17. Visitation

* * *

A few weeks after Ichigo had the hollow babies, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra reluctantly went to the world of the living. They went to invite them to Hueco Mundo.

"So are you coming or not?" Grimmjow sloppily asked.

"To where?" asked Orihime. They went to her house as she was having a party. All the others were in there, chugging beer. Ulquiorra was very curious and drank some of the liquid. One second later, he was drunk and puking.

"To Hueco Mundo!" Grimmjow was getting angry. Angry bear.

"Okay! It's to see Kurosaki-kun, isn't it?"

"Yes, although he needs time. Someone will come and fetch you guys" with that, he went into the party room and grabbed Ulquiorra. He dragged him outside and clicked his fingers. A garganta opened up and he dragged the delirious Ulquiorra back to Hueco Mundo.

Orihime returned to the party. Sado, Renji, Uryū and Rukia attended. They were all 18. Orihime told them of the news that Grimmjow gave her.

When Grimmjow got back to Hueco Mundo, he saw Ichigo tending to the babies all by himself,"What the hell are you doing?! Starrk was meant to do that, you need rest"

"But Starrk was doing something very important, and the babies were crying, so I had to do it myself"

"I'll do it!" He dropped Ulquiorra on the floor and gently made Ichigo sit down on a SOFA. Getting a fresh nappy, he placed the baby, that Ichigo was holding, on the table. He lifted its legs up and removed the dirty nappy. He used wipes to disinfect the area and placed a new one on. He chucked the used nappy in the bin. The baby, which was Grimmjow's, was crying and so he cooed him. Surprisingly, it managed to work.

Ulquiorra finally woke up from his short slumber and flopped on the bed. His cub had developed a stronger tail and wings. She  flew around him. For the first time, Ulquiorra smiled at the sight.

* * *

A fortnight later

* * *

Starrk was the one chosen to fetch the adolescents. He walked and yawned many times before he got to the place. As soon as he got to Orihime's place he knock on the door loudly. She responded very quickly,"Hi!"

"We're gonna go to Ichigo's place"

"Let me call them first" She got to the phone and called all of the gang,"They're going to come here any moment!" Rukia and Renji were the first to come, then followed by the rest. Starrk opened up a garganta. They all followed him back to Hueco Mundo. It was quite a short journey.

Starrk, Renji and Rukia sonidoed and shunpoed to the Sexta's room, while carrying the three others. They saw Ichigo and only Rukia gasped. Her mouth was wide open. She would never have expected Ichigo to look like that. Everything was burning. It seemed that while Starrk was away, Ichigo threw a tantrum. He was in his released form and trying to slash him. The Cubs were alright: they were sitting on the other side of the room, watching them fight. Ulquiorra was trying to calm them down, but it didn't work. He ended up getting in the way and had his skin charred by a cero. Ichigo then noticed the group and turned around to say 'hi', but Grimmjow pushed a white hospital bed at him. He tripped and went over it. Grimmjow got a gag and rope to tie him down and silence him.

After a few hours later, they put everything out and finally, Ichigo calmed down. He changed back to his normal form and was released. He went over to the babies and played with them and also changing their nappies. The babies started crying again, even after being changed,"They're hungry" Starrk said. Ichigo didn't really know how to deal with it so Grimmjow showed him. He held two babies to his chest and blue reiatsu flowed out. Of course, he was covered. Everybody was sitting outside. Ulquiorra and Starrk had matters to attend to. Ichigo did the same thing, but his reiatsu was more powerful.

Once they had been fed, the group was allowed back in. Ichigo then gave them each one child to hold. Uryū got Nnoitra's cub, Sado got Starrk's cub, Renji and Rukia got Grimmjow's and Orihime got Ulquiorra's,"Have they got names?" Orihime asked

"No, I don't know what to call them" Ichigo replied.

"I have an idea! The blue one can be Aogo, the one with the wolf skull can be Inochi, the one with lots of arms can be Kurose and the flying one can be Choshi" Orihime filled in.

* * *

Meanwhile in Seiretei 

* * *

_Gotei 13 captains meeting room._  Only Genryūsai and Sasikibe were here.

"Reporting in, Sir. Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia from Squad 13 have disappeared. They were positioned at the world of the living. Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo has also disappeared"

"Where could they have gone?"

"We aren't sure."

"Send Squad 2 and Squad 12 to investigate the world of the living and Hueco Mundo"

"Yes Sir"

Soi Fon was stationed at the living world while Kurotsuchi Mayuri(ne) was stationed at Hueco Mundo. In the living, Soi Fon sent her Undercover squad to investigate the whole town, while she and a few others search Ichigo's house. When they got in, Karin defended the house but it was no use. Yuzu gave then tea and cookies while offering theym to sit down. Isshin recognised her and tried to hide, but she found him in the closet.

Squad 12 decided to bring a lot of equipment. They took many hours in Hueco Mundo setting up gadgets to research the ground and atmosphere. There was one test where they stuck a long, thin plastic tube, that could cap itself off, into the ground. They managed to retrieve the sample and take it back, but it disturbed some hollows living underground. Most of the squad was dedicated to research. The rest were useless and were ordered to investigate Las Noches. This included Mayuri. They found the entrance and the entrance was wide open, but they decided to blow up an entrance. It didn't go so well. The walls were very resistant, so they took the normal entrance.

Once they were there, they gasped at the inner beauty of Las Noches. Kurotsuchi, being a very curious man, made a tracker and injected it inside Uryū, so they quickly found where he was. Some agents were sent with them to investigate, so they did and reported back.

"Reporting in Sir. We have located missing Kurosaki Ichigo. He is in Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, with Lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryū, a Quincy and two humans. They are seen with 3 of the Espada and 4 unknown creatures. They creatures seem to be young and have the characteristics of hollows."

"Hollows? Send Squad 10 to investigate thoroughly and assimilate Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Yes Sir!"

 

 


	18. Death to hollows

Tōshirō's squad was known for being good detectives and so they were sent. They arrived in the dirty plains of Hueco Mundo, spluttering, as the wind disturbed the sand. They shunpoed to the massive building, in the middle of nowhere, which was Las Noches. They found the excessively large door and went through it. They seemed shocked, at first, as the inside was bright and the outside was dark.

They used the tracer, which was inside Ishida Uryū, and tracked him down to the Sexta's room, again. When they were just outside the building, they drew out their zanpakuto. They then barged in, noticing the fact that there was no one in the entrance room. They explored the whole building and found that there were many rooms in here. Finally, they found the room that the whole group was in, and they readied to barge in again.

They crushed the door down and immobilised the Espada. Ulquiorra, Starrk and Grimmjow. Szayel was also in the room but quickly hid himself away,"We've been ordered by Head-Captain Yamamoto to take you to Soul Society" He said this before looking at Ichigo, at his hollow form. Rangiku, dropping her guard, went to gaze at the hollow babies. She awed and screamed with excitement.

The Espada attempted to protect them by breaking their binds, but it didn't work. Ichigo got very much overprotective and started drawing his blade, before slashing everyone in the room and sonidoing. He also got the cubs and freed the alphas. The alphas sonidoed and Ulquiorra took Orihime, but Starrk took Sado, as they didn't have any superhuman abilities. Rukia, Renji and Uryū do have superhuman abilities and teleported away,"Fuck!" Hitsugaya said. Everyone gasped. A child should never swear. They've never heard him swear before.

The gang went on to take shelter in the main meeting room. Ichigo wanted to go back and exterminate the Shinigami, but Starrk put a barrier up. Grimmjow, for the first time, resorted to using the normal method. He called the Exequias to deal with it. The Exequias took out their swords and rushed in, slashing the already injured Shinigami. The whole 10th division retreated, and failed their mission.

Grimmjow and the others returned back to his room and safely put down the babies,"Which of them are alphas and betas?" Ulquiorra curiously asked.

"I'm not sure" Grimmjow put a hand next to their heads and flicked a flame of reiatsu. They responded by generating their own reiatsu,"Aogo and Kurose are alphas, and Inochi as well as Choshi are betas" 

The litter then started to keep themselves occupied while Ichigo got coffee and had a chat. The babies wanted to play, so they all grabbed onto Choshi's tail. She wasn't expecting it and started to fly away, but they still managed to grab hold. All four of them were in the air. Since they were alone in the room, they decided to explore Las Noches. Inochi dropped onto the group, after Choshi lowered, and went on all fours before attacking and pouncing at the door. The door opened. The males ran savagely out, while the girl delicately flittered out.

They found their way outside and then inside the Tercera's building. Hallibel noticed a slight breeze and a quiet noise of the door opening as well as closing. The cubs ran in and interrupted their quiet time with chittering. The fraccion bent down and stared at them,"Who are these?"

"I think they're probably Kurosaki Ichigo's litter"

"Let's guess which ones which" They pointed at the six armed one,"That's definitely Nnoitra's"

"This is Grimmjow's" pointing at a panther/tiger

"This one's Starrk's" looking at the wolf masked one

"This one looks exactly like Ulquiorra, but slightly different" they pointed at Choshi, who was a resemblance of Ulquiorra's second Ressurectión. 

A sound of a garganta was heard as it opened and closed. There were stubby footsteps and there was a Nel who came into the entrance. The cubs were about 1 inch smaller than Nel and they piggybacked on Nel. She sonidoed to Grimmjow's room, where everyone was back. Ichigo was crying in his hands and Grimmjow was comforting him. The cubs all made noises to get noticed. Nel dropped them and flopped down on the carpet. Ulquiorra looked very shocked, as the torment that he had once banished, had come back for revenge. She was out of energy and was still in her uniform. Her scar and broken mask seemed to have healed back to normal.


	19. War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips; there are a lot  
> Manga spoiler alert

* * *

Genryūsai predicted that there would be trouble if Ichigo was left alone, so he called a captain's meeting. He discussed the case and he ordered all of the captains to tell their subordinates to get ready, as they were going to war. But secretly in the shades, Ulquiorra was spying. He quickly rushed back and told them of the news. The reactions between them were along the lines of,"That bastard" or gasping. 

So in the end, they decided to go to war with them.

Starrk was a very nonchalant person. He often slept in his room and on his grand and luxury bed. Ulquiorra came and told him of the news, while being jumped on by Lilynette. Ulquiorra went to his "house" after that. Starrk was in his room, on his mound of pillows. He rose up and stretched. He was naked. He went to the closet and got out a fresh set of his clothes. He put them on and walked out. Lilynette pounced on him. Instead of dodging, he took the hit.

 

* * *

Grimmjow was walking. He had put on a set of casual clothes (after getting inside a gigai) to blend within the public. It was quite empty. He was wearing a black leather jacket, which looked like a coat, a grey shirt underneath and black jeans, bound by a white belt. He was walking as he always did, hands in pockets and walking like he has a limp back. People who passed him looked at his unnatural blue hair. He rolled up his sleeves as he walked.

Eventually, he got to a random house. It was Ishida's. He pressed the doorbell and it opened. Renji was there,"Oh, it's Grimmjow!"

"'course it's me, idiot!" He saw in the distance that Orihime was carrying a large ball of wool. She chucked it at him expecting him to turn into a cat. It didn't happen. He caught the ball, with only one hand, and shoved it into his pocket, still looking at Renji as if nothing ever happened. His homicidal grin still stayed the same. Without warning, he opened a garganta and chucked them all in. They stared at him,"We're going to war. An old man did"

They nodded, expecting more answers, but Grimmjow forced Ishida to transport them to Hueco Mundo.

Once they were there, blue reiatsu flowed out of Grimmjow and his body returned back to normal. 

* * *

_Months later_

Ichigo's friend had to stay in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo's family, however, were still in TWOTL. Urahara told them that he was in Hueco Mundo and that they could visit him. He gave the twins a soul converter (A device that changes you into soul form) 

Ichigo was training with Grimmjow. The Cubs were all watching outside. All of a sudden, an explosion occurred in the walls of Las Noches. Many people marched in and it was the Shinigami. Yamamoto appeared,"This tyranny ends now!" He exclaimed.

All of the Espada came in and started apprehending and immobilising all of the seated officers. They began to fight, captains and Espada. Byakuya, Shinji, Rose and Kensei were not there, as they opposed Yamamoto's thoughts of Ichigo. Urahara and Yoruichi was there, they were helping Ichigo take care of the Cubs as they battled.

Ukitake (tree person) and Kyōraku fought against Starrk.

Kurotsuchi fought against Urahara

Kenpachi drank alcohol

Hitsugaya fought Hallibel 

Sajin howled

Unohana healed

Soi-Fon fought Yoruichi 

Genryusai quickly approached the Cubs. He unsheathed his blade and held it up, preparing to slaughter the Cubs. However, Ichigo intercepted. Yamamoto stepped back and "stripped". He released his Shikai,"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryūjin Jakka!". Ichigo managed to sonido away, but his chest charred. He fell on his knees,"Damn you! Unreasonable bastard!"

"You are unreasonable. You have been corrupted and must be eliminated" Ichigo coughed up blood and fell to the ground. He faintly heard voices of his mates. A black reiatsu covered his vision and soon his whole body,"Bastard! I'll murder you!"

He got up on one knee and roared at Yamamoto. Using a sonido, he went behind the old man and attempted to stab him. But, being the most skilled at Hakuda, he performed Sōkotsu, and sent Ichigo flying. Ichigo retaliated by roaring and charging up an attack. Red and blue light was condensed. It was a cero, but not just any cero. He pierced his white flesh and blood leaked out. The cero absorbed it and it became unstable. It was a Gran Rey Cero. He fired it at him. The instability caused it to fling everywhere and deform. It finally hit the man with a massive explosion.

Genryusai came out, exhausted. His body was overworking. Finally, Genryusai said,"Bankai! Zanka no Tachi" (Read the Manga)

"Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin" Immediately, black corpses rose from the infertile ground. Yamamoto's deadly aura turned the sand and dust into glass. The black corpses started to attack Ichigo. But, he vaporised them with a cero oscuras,"So, you have finally become a hollow. This is all the more reason to eliminate your very existence".

Ichigo's mask started to break off. The red fur of his collar and wrists vaporised into reiatsu and reishi. He fell on the ground. Genryusai took pity and called the skeletons back as well as the captains. He slowly approached the tired body and poked him with the blade. It penetrated right through his "hollow body armour". Blood gushed out. They all retreated. Ichigo was unable to finish. But something inconspicuous to the people happened. Zangetsu sonidoed and stabbed Genryusai. Nobody saw the spirit. All of the people were shocked. Unohana quickly attempted to heal him, but his internal organs were decimated with a singular blow.(job)

 

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

Ichigo returned to his room, which was built behind the Espada's rooms. It was quite a large room, and it resembled his old one, the room in TWOTL. But, it had its own arrancar tweaks and changes: instead of the yellowish wall, it changed to white. The floor was also white. The piece of wood that separated the wall and the floor was stained black. His bedsheets were normal, but the cover with white on the outside and black on the inside, with a black trim around the edge of the white. His desk and wardrobe were kept normal(as in shape), but coloured black and white.

He is no longer nude and in a Whore state.

But of course, his mates constantly checked on him. Grimmjow was common. Ulquiorra had to handle paperwork of miscellaneous problems and Starrk slept. 

Ichigo was in his room, contacting Urahara Kisuke. He got very bored in Hueco Mundo often. 

They were talking about maybe relocating to The world of the living,"What?! Why not?!"

"You're not a human now, so you can't fit into society"

"Genecism!"

"You used it in the wrong context *slurp*, it means the *slurp* shunning of genetically modified humans. You're not genetically modified"

"What are you eating, or slurping?"

"A lollipop"

Ichigo shut the contacting device and pondered. He decided to go to the world of the living. He opened up a garganta, with the snap of his fingers, a new trick which Ulquiorra taught him. He dashed through the valley of screams and into the other side. The bright light made him retract into the garganta. Ichigo slowly creeped out, taking painful steps into the hot world. He quickly ran into the shop and slammed the door shut. There, he saw Urahara sitting on the floor, and he was cradling a baby.

Urahara stood up and placed the child in a bed. He then took out Benihime. He prepared to strike. A red flash came out and he dodged. This was outside. Ichigo took out Zangetsu. He blinded him with at point blanc cero after getting close to him. Urahara had a trump card,"Bankai! Kannonbiriki Benihime Aratame"

Strange threads came out of him and went into his eyes. A thick, red fluid leaked out of his eyes. He tried blinking. It first didn't respond, but then it did on the second time. Urahara went in to stab him, but Ichigo dodged. He pushed him outside instead. Ichigo releases his power (which he clearly overused in each and every battle, despite easily being able to defeat them). A huge wave of reiatsu flowed out of him, cracking the concrete and nearby buildings (They were on the road). Dirt gathered and formed a dust devil. He sonidoed right in front of him and slashed. A pale expression was on his face. Suddenly, his body began to expand, and then pop! He then appeared behind him. Urahara quickly stabbed, twisted and dragged into his back. Blood cascaded down onto the ground. But, foamy white froth covered the wound, and he was blasted into the wall.

As the dust cleared, Urahara pounced at him, with his zanpakuto directed at him. Ichigo prepared by charging up a cero oscuras. There was a shadow in front of them, and it shouted "Shunko!" The figure had blue particles flow around her and kicked the ground. Large cracks appeared before her, and the two males, who were fighting on par, were separated. The managed to avoid the cracks. Urahara just missed Ichigo's head, and Ichigo prematurely fired the cero. It blasted the wall, leaving debris everywhere,"Kisuke, what exactly are you doing?" 

"Yoruichi! He trying to kill me!"

"Your not setting a good example for the child!"

"Please handle him while I take care of the baby!"

"I've already done that" And Urahara was resting on the shop floor, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and was preparing for attack. She swivelled her right leg behind her left and bent down. She then, with full power, roundhouse kicked Ichigo in the head. A lot of blood was lost, and Ichigo was lying on the floor, panting like a dog in Summer. He coughed and hacked as blood managed to make it's way into his mouth. He spluttered,"I was going to negotiate. He won't let me live in the real world. Hueco Mundo is boring. I miss Karin and Yuzu."

Yoruichi stared at Kisuke, who was staring at something behind him, not daring to make eye contact. She picked up a rock and tossed it at Urahara. He fell over,"Fine! I'm calling Kurotsuchi"

 


	21. Experimentation

Ichigo was in a dark room, again. But it was in Urahara's shop, underground. There was a secret passageway that was covered up by a huge boulder. Only Tessai could push it. There were many stairs that led to the room. Grimmjow, Starrk and Ulquiorra followed right behind the scientists. They were there because Ichigo was missing, and the babies were crying. Nel was also there. She held onto Hallibel's hand. The two females were there because Kurotsuchi was in Hueco Mundo and he rambled on about new generation and discovery and channel.

The two scientists was of course Kurotsuchi and Urahara. Akon was also there: Kurotsuchi forced him to get up during his daily nap. It was quite chaotic. Mayuri, being sadistic, cackled as he strangled and cuffed him. He was bound to a rope tied around his waist. Yoruichi was there, in her normal orange uniform. She was soothing and cradling the baby to sleep. Szayel was also there, as extra assistance. On the way, Szayel kept nagging him and ridiculing him. Soon, he had too much. Kurotsuchi turned around, accidentally strangling Akon, and bitch slapped him. He's left with a bruise.

The arrancar were each carrying a cub. They carried their respective ones. Szayel carried Kurose, as Nnoitra wasn't here.

They all eventually reached the bottom of the unbelievably long staircase. Urahara ordered someone to knock Ichigo out. No one raised a hand. He sighed. He reached into his cabinet, which was on the wall, and rustled through it. He, after a couple minutes, pulled out a jar and a syringe. He twisted the cap off the jar, but it wouldn't budge. He read his crudely scribbled notes on how to open the jar. It stated "Twist while pushing the cap downwards". He did exactly that and it opened. There was a porous sponge strapped onto the outlet of the jar. He stuck the syringe inside the sponge. He then pulled the "stick" on the syringe, and an orange fluid was suck out from the vacuum created by the "stick".

He tried to shove the syringe into Ichigo's white skin, but Ichigo slowly backed away. He has had too many needles. He ran around the room, trying to escape his pain. He then ran up the stairs, but he fell over and started rolling down. He was now on the floor, immobilised with pain. Urahara grinned and stabbed the syringe into him, in the chest. His eyes started drooping down and shut. The cubs cried as he did.

Urahara and Kurotsuchi started to drag Ichigo into the large acrylic and glass composite vat, which was in the middle of the room. They closed the door after stripping him and placing electrodes and tubes into him. They also stripped him of his underwear, revealing his drooped down penis. That was enough to get the three Espada excited.

The solid **ALUMINIUM** grate at the bottom of the vat started filling up with a thick, aerated green liquid. It enveloped Ichigo and made him float. The computers, at the corner of the room, flickered to life and showed many interfaces. Akon, Urahara, Kurotsuchi and Szayel got onto one each and started to rapidly mash keys on the keyboard.

After a while, they were finished. They drained the green fluid and removed the tubes. They then dragged Ichigo out and clothed him. They went into another room, lead by Urahara. The room was about twice the size of the research room. It was, again, dark. There were sofas leaning against the wall, which was coloured blue, and there was a large contraption. The contraption had two large tubes, about the same area as the one in the first room, which was connected to a machine above it. There were lights constantly flickering.

They dragged Ichigo into a tube and covered him with electrodes and heart monitors. They filled in the tube with the same green fluid and beeping sounds were heard. The second tube was filled with a blue fluid. It had many lasers which darted around. It began to create something. The creation was done in minutes. The end product looked like a muscular man, but without some skin layers. They removed Ichigo from the vat and dried him. This version of the fluid was made so it didn't make stuff wet or sticky. They also removed the figure. Ichigo was pricked by a sharp needle and it woke him up.

Urahara said,"Your body is ready"


	22. Chapter 22

But of course, saying that someone's body is ready is just wrong. Unless you are a mad scientist, which Urahara is not. Sad times. There is a global ban on cloning. Urahara told Ichigo what to do, and he did this: he went near it, and then used his reiatsu to bind it and make it his own. He then got very close to it and light-blue streak were in the gap between the gigai and him. He let himself fall back and a huge puff of smoke erupted. Urahara turned on ventilation. On the ground, he saw a yawning Ichigo. He still looked the same.

Ichigo stood up and wiped dust off himself. He was quite disorientated,"Kurosaki-san, how is it?"

Ichigo didn't reply. He was hyperventilating too much, and he fainted. Everyone carried him upstairs and towards the large, not cramp basement. Ichigo got to his knees; he felt much better, but was still breathing heavily. He pandiculated towards the artificial sky,"It feel okay. I don't notice anything different". But that was where he was wrong. That night he spent it in Urahara's house. His "hollow form" started to disappear. The clothing returned into his hollow hole. His horns and mask also sublimated into there.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up at 10 am. He stood up and pandiculated again. He looked into the mirror,"AAAAARRRRARARRARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNGGG" His shock, confusion and laziness made him didn't care very much. He didn't really like that form anyway. The sadist came in first. He got his pet Akon to carry his notebook. He snatched the book off him and began scribbling words. On the cover, it stated,"The Shinigami Research and Development Institute Medical Journal". Urahara was second to come in,"Yay! It worked. Are you happy with your results?"

"I guess" Ichigo said nonchalantly. Now, let's cut to a before and after. Before, he had horns, forehead was covered. Now, he is naked.

Tessai brought in a mountain of what looked to be clothes. Urahara said,"These are the clothes that your father picked out of your wardrobe. He also said that he found some porn. Then he said he is going to punch you twice as much" Before he finished, Ichigo face palmed himself, but used the wall instead of his hands. When they all went and left Ichigo, he crawled up towards the pile. He found stuff that he didn't like before but now liked: He wore black skinny jeans, a white top and a white jacket, which had blue chequered patterns on the inside. 

He walked straight outside and made his way into his old residence. There he sneakily climbed up the roof and into his room. He rummaged through his wardrobe, through the porn, and found a box. He opened it up: there was a couple of photos and nothing else. He usually stored money here. A shadow was behind him. He got kicked and punched in the back. It was Isshin,"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Argh, you bastard! I just needed money"

"What for! More porn?!"

"No, I want to buy a house!"

"Here, have it!" He got money, which he happened to coincidently had, and put it on his face. He immediately started punching the money into his face. Blood got everywhere and violence broke out between them. Ichigo ran away, out the window. Isshin shouted from the window,"YOU OWE ME YOUR LIFE!"

Ichigo went to an estate agent. He bought a fairly new, modern house. It had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 large kitchen, 2 parlours, a large basement and it was three storeys tall. To be think that Isshin had that money on him right there, right then,;).

Ichigo was so reckless that he didn't even look at the house in person. Luckily, it was as the picture had described it. He ran back to tell his mates of the news. They were all disinterested, but they decided to just stay, because, why not?

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Buuurp*

Ichigo, now looking like a perfectly normal human, went to the grocery store. He did this at least once or twice a week. His cubs had grown up. They were about the height of Starrk's abdomen. He had recently got into a fight with a citizen. The man was drunk and tried assaulting him for no reason. He aimed a punch and it went through his hollow hole. The citizen was shocked and stepped back. Ichigo fired a _Bala_ at the man and it hit him. He then escaped.

His children were under the care of Urahara and Yoruichi. They spent about 3/7 of each week there. The rest of the week they spent at the new house.

Ichigo's mates had themselves occupied, for the morning: Starrk's occupation was a dog obedience school. He went there every morning of every day. He learned of a new power: he could transform into a dog/tame wolf. He used this to disguise himself among the dogs. He used this opportunity to socialise, with dogs. _Picture this: Starrk in his clothes, kneeling or sitting on the floor, giving emotional faces and holding out his paw._

Ulquiorra's occupation was architecture. He often designed buildings that were made of sustainable materials and energy efficient. He locked himself in a very dark room, with only a desk lamp to shine light on his work. He also had a 3D hologram generating machine. It allowed him to let the computer process the design and present it in a view as if a drone was circling it. _Imagine: An extremely dark room which is absolutely pitch black, and there is a white desk, with Ulquiorra sitting in a white, rotatable chair. There is a bright light from a white lamp, that shines upon mounds of paper, pencils, rulers and the hologram machine. Ulquiorra is laying on his left arm, tongue in between teeth and using a pencil to sketch out stuff._

Grimmjow's occupation was in a club, the sewing club that Ishida Uryū and Inoue Orihime goes to. He went there for the balls-of string. He purred every time someone stroked him. Ishida and Orihime, despite being adults, still go to this club. He would often seduce students with cuteness. _A blue, fluffy kitten darting around and tackling string or yarn balls, as well as licking itself; Who doesn't like that? Except for people who are allergic to cats._

They all did these activities until 3pm, which was when the fun time starts. They'd often take it in turns to Do it in bed. There would be moans of pleasure and vibrating toys as well as fucking. Of course, they wouldn't do this everyday, just at the times when the children were at Urahara's shop.

They visited Hueco Mundo at least once a month. They went there to visit, have coffee, eat people, cannibalise, Y'know, everything a DEFINITELY NORMAL person would do. They were banished from Soul Society as they killed Yamamoto. On occasions, they would sneak out at night and get out of their gigais. They would then use their Ressurectión forms to scare the living hell out of souls. They would get caught by either Rukia, Renji or a captain. R &R would usually tell them to stop terrorising souls. A captain, however, wouldn't be so gentle. They'd try to eliminate their absolute existence. 

Fin

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible story wasn't it?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna go cry in da corner


End file.
